


CATWS: Breathtaking (Bucky/Reader)

by Kirimizi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cause fuck it, Comforting post anxiety attack, Couch Sex, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, TW: mentions of anxiety, eyyyyyyyyy, post winter soldier, rain storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: After yet another attack, Bucky is comforted by the one person who always tries their best to help him. Sometimes he wonders if they do too much for him in times like these.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 18





	CATWS: Breathtaking (Bucky/Reader)

The motion of their hands on his back felt comforting as he winced at the touch. Bucky wanted them to keep going but was unsure if that was the right thing to do. Part of him felt selfish for wanting this. He then leaned into the touch, making brief eye contact with them.

The look in his eyes begged for more, taking them by surprise. (Y/N) felt their cheeks flush, unsure what to do with themselves. Bucky smirked, a snide look crossing his face. The bags under his eyes lifted in that moment, bringing a little light to the darkening room. 

“Do you want me to get you anything?” (Y/N) kept rubbing up and down his back, eventually making their way beneath his tight grey tank top. Bucky found his way around breathing, closing his eyes and focusing on the pitter patter of raindrops outside. 

“No need.” Bucky responded, running his fingers through his hair and parting it to the side. (Y/N) nodded, moving closer to him as he continued his breathing routine. Some days were easier than others, but it was hard to fight the rain without a shield. 

The space between them was barely an inch, instantly distracting him from his exercise. (Y/N) always had the best intentions, wanting to do whatever it took to help him on his path to stability again. Bucky couldn’t help but notice how much they had done for him all this time, coming by and helping whenever they could manage the time. 

(Y/N) kept up their rubbing motion on his back, as Bucky felt the unyielding need in him to show his appreciation. He opened his eyes and peered over at the exhaustive person beside him. They could feel his eyes on them and tried to ignore it, but broke from the silence. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” They hesitantly asked. The need to know was starting to gnaw at them. Bucky abruptly turned away and back to the window.   
“Don’t worry about it.” He muttered.  
However, (Y/N) couldn’t ignore it anymore.  
“Are you sure?” They moved their hand from his back to his bare shoulder. He instinctively placed his hand atop theirs, squeezing it with reassurance. “You look like your mind is occupied.” 

Bucky leaned his head to the side and into the touch again, his hair sliding down in front of his eyes. (Y/N) pushed the loose strands behind his ear. He leaned in close to their face, feeling their breath stop at the sight of him being so close. Their foreheads touched, and Bucky couldn’t keep himself from the feeling in his gut any longer. (Y/N)’s hand remained on his shoulder as they watched the blue in his eyes brighten when they didn’t pull away from him. 

“I’ve always wondered…” Bucky placed his hands on their forearms, keeping them close to his towering body. (Y/N) held his gaze with a sense of want in their eyes, tempting Bucky more and more. They left a small kiss on his cheek, lingering before lightly exhaling. 

Bucky pulled them into his chest, the anticipation exploding between them. His body took over, kissing them deeply against the soft cushions of the couch. (Y/N) felt the need in him and melted into his tightening embrace. The kiss turned into something more between them as his plush lips took over. Bucky let his feelings go wild. 

“B-Bucky, what are you doing?” (Y/N) muttered, feeling his lips trail down the side of their face. The sound of his name coming from their mouth made him crave even more. He kissed them with want, intoxicated by their touch. He gripped the sides of their shirt and attempted to tear it off. 

(Y/N) slid their hands up the front of his shirt, feeling every part of his chest and taking in every curve under their fingertips. They lightly raked their fingertips down the middle of his chest, earning a husky groan from Bucky. The grip at the edge of their shirt tightened, lifting at the corners so his hands could explore the rest of their body. He couldn’t stop himself from touching every piece of them he could get his hands on.

The raindrops came down heavier against the windows of the loft. The weather didn’t seem to take their attention away. (Y/N) pulled away from his needy lips, breathing heavily from the encounter. Their hands moved back around his neck, showing they wanted to remain close. 

“Am I being too much?” Bucky asked, taking a moment to regain his breath. He played around with the seams of their shirt, unable to sit still.   
“Not at all. You seem to be sweating though, are you overheating?” (Y/N) asked with genuine concern, wondering if that was the product of their actions. The thought of that made their mind race. When he broke away to yank off his tank top, their cheeks flushed, averting their line of vision out of reflex. 

“I think this fixes the issue.” The dumb grin on his face could be felt regardless. (Y/N) hesitantly looked up, trying not to stare at his bare chest. They looked instead to the glistening window behind him, seeing the street lights begin to flicker on and gently light up the living room. They briefly wondered if this was the right thing to do when all the time they’ve spent here was to help him. 

“Are you sure you’re alright,” Bucky closed the gap between them, cupping their face into his hands. They nodded, melting into his warm hands yet again. “Maybe this time, you’ll let me take care of you instead.” He came close, leaving a stray kiss on their cheek. 

“You don’t have to do that.” They protested with a whisper. Bucky wrapped his arms around their waist, leaving another line of kisses down the side of their face to their exposed neck. 

“Let me show you how much I appreciate you,” Bucky’s voice deepened, lowering himself to get closer to their collarbone. (Y/N) could feel the featherlike kisses trail beneath their shirt. Since it clearly got in the way, they slid it off and tossed it away. Bucky openly stared, surprised at the act but in absolute awe. 

Bucky was drawn to them, and crashed his lips against theirs in a flurry of affection. The larger man happily pulled them in, unwilling to part again from his beloved caretaker. Everything they had done, the days of sitting beside him through every attack, he couldn’t help falling in love with them. All these months of being next to one another, it simply couldn’t be helped.

“Don’t think less of me when I say I’ve thought of you nonstop.” Bucky muttered beneath his shaky breath. (Y/N) touched his face, softly kissing his cheek before reaching for his lips once again. His tongue slid into the soft crevice of their mouth, taking in everything he could get. His needy hands roamed their bare back, pressing them against his body. 

(Y/N) couldn’t help how they felt about Bucky either, but had done the selfless thing and put it aside for the sake of their mission; to help him. The mere thought he could feel the same way didn’t cross their mind until tonight, especially with the way he had been acting. The touch of his hand on theirs was when the wonder came and gone. 

The taste of him was warm and sweet, unlike anything they could have ever imagined. But the feeling of his hips grinding into them pushed them overboard. It certainly didn’t feel like he was kidding about how strongly he felt.

As they pressed up against Bucky, he simply craved more. Unable to stop himself, he started to slide his hand down the back of their pants, kneading the toute flesh beneath his hands. (Y/N) couldn’t hold back the noise that came out moments after trying to hold it back. The sound made him want to explode right then and there. He squeezed it tighter, eliciting another sweet sound that drove him crazy with desire. 

(Y/N) toyed with the waistband of his pants, wondering to themself what lay beneath them. The tender feeling of their hands on his hips turned to soft rubs, making him bite his lip in response. When their exploration of his body reached his inner thigh, he could feel himself tighten with every tease and touch of their fingertips. 

The dark room filled with heavy breathing as Bucky remained towered over them, being fondled so gently by their hands. The first touch of his cock made him weak. The next few had him already groaning out for them, his eyesight blurred from the immense pleasure. Every stroke was one more that had him ready to blow. 

(Y/N) didn’t want it any other way. Hearing all these sounds made them so happy, and knowing they could please him so easily put a smile on their face. Bucky tangled his fingertips into their hair, pulling at the strands whenever he felt close to losing himself. He could feel himself overheating, glistening with sweat as things heated up between the two.

With only a few more strokes, he couldn’t stop himself any longer and cried out, a mix of swears and deep moans leaving his mouth. His nails practically tore into their back as he came, but (Y/N) loved the feeling. The pain was more pleasure than anything else.

Bucky was completely out of breath and collided his lips against theirs again in a messy kiss, trying not to crush them in the process as he lost his ability to sit up any longer. They caught him in time, helping Bucky lean against them and the couch to balance. He leaned against his arm on the couch, ready to pass out from all that they had done tonight. (Y/N) turned their back on him for a moment in an attempt to find their shirts.

But, Bucky snatched the shirts of their reach before tossing them over the couch. Instead, he took them into his arms and the two proceeded to lay on the sofa and listen to the storm passing over them for the evening shortly before falling asleep curled up into one another.


End file.
